La leyenda de Zelda: El ultimo despertar de Hyrule
by TalimLuzdeAgua
Summary: Segundo capitulo de El Ultimo Despertar de Hyrule dejen Reviews porfa y disfrutenlo! n.n
1. Capitulo 1

**Bien! Holas este es un fic que hice con la gran ayuda de un amigo solo que quiere que me lleve el crédito ¬v¬ pero no será así asi que este fic es de los dos XD**

**Notas: cuando este _en cursivas _es porque es un pensamiento n.n**

**_Capitulo 1. Un oscuro comienzo_**

Han pasado años, no muchos desde la ultima aventura de Link y Zelda ahora, todo iba normal. Link seguía visitando a Zelda al castillo, y siempre era bien recibido por el rey al estar agradecido por siempre servir a Hyrule...

Todo empezó así

Era una mañana fresca, ya que el día anterior había llovido, y hacía una brisa algo fría. Link se levanto temprano, como era de su costumbre, se preparó y fue hacia el castillo para ver a su mejor amiga Zelda, aunque el sabía que sentía algo más que amistad, estimaba mucho a Zelda, y no podía pasar un día sin poder verla o por lo menos hablar con ella.

Link: Bien estoy listo, será mejor que parta al castillo, si quiero regresar temprano -mientras Link se preparaba para partir, Saria, una gran amiga de Link interrumpe su camino

Saria: Link!

Link: Oh? (voltea a ver quien era) Saria! Hola! Que sucede?

Saria: Otra vez sales temprano?

Link: Si asi es jejeje

Saria: Mmm ya veo, bueno vete con cuidado, sabes que no todo es seguro aun

Link: Si lo se, pero estaré bien gracias por preocuparte por mi Saria

Saria: Eres muy importante para este reino y para las personas que te aprecian y has sido demasiado bueno al proteger a este mundo del mal, muchas gracias

Link: No es nada Saria, todo sea por las personas que aprecio en este mundo (pensaba) _Además no podría vivir sin una_ _de ellas_... Bien Saria debo irme nos vemos luego (parte )

Saria: Mmm una persona especial...creo que no es buena idea estar leyendo los pensamientos de la gente jejeje

Link, lo único que hacia era pensar en Zelda, el creía que era una gran amiga, pero, después de su ultima aventura se dio cuenta que no era así, había algo más, y cuando lo descifro, se decidió a hacérselo saber a Zelda, ella con tantos pretendientes, podría haber alguna oportunidad para el, pero aunque las esperanzas eran escasas no se rendía, y esa era otra de las razones por la cual siempre visitaba a Zelda.

Cuando Link llegó al castillo, paso la rutina de siempre. Los guardias lo saludaban y siempre con el mismo diálogo _"Mil Gracias por estar de nuestro lado Link"_, Link siempre sonreía y era todo, luego saludaba al rey y pasaba a ver a Zelda a su cuarto o al jardín donde la vio por primera vez.

Link: Zelda Hola (siempre la saludaba con un tono algo nervioso)

Zelda: Oh! Link que bien verte! (va hacia el)

Link: Como estas? Jejeje

Zelda: (sonríe) Bien gracias, y que te trae por aquí?

Link: Pues lo de costumbre, venir a ver el campo de Hyrule jajaja

Zelda: Que bueno es tener al héroe que salvo Hyrule del mal

Link: (levemente sonrojado por el comentario) jejeje ya te dije que no fue nada

Zelda: (se acerca a Link y toma sus manos) Estamos todos muy agradecidos porque salvaste Hyrule, eso no lo hace nadie

Link: ... Bueno pues jajaja cuenten conmigo

Zelda: (sonríe y cierra sus ojos)

Link: Ammm Zelda yo.

Zelda: que sucede Link? (con su rostro de preocupación)

Zelda tenía sueños extraños, no los mencionaba a Link con objetivo de no preocuparlo,  
Link iba a decirle lo que sentía por ella pero algo interrumpió. Recibieron la visita de un viejo amigo y pretendiente de Zelda, "Astun"...

Guardia: Señorita Zelda, se le anuncia la llegada de Astun, amigo de la familia Real

Zelda: ah! Si, gracias por avisarme, ven Link vamos a recibirlo

Link: Vaya Astun, cuanto tiempo tenemos que no lo vemos?

Zelda: No lo se, pero vamos a verlo

Al llegar a la entrada, se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones y empezaron a charlar. Pero Astun ya no era el mismo, se miraba un poco extraño, Link se sorprendió mucho al verlo charlaron un poco pero había algo que a Astun le preocupaba y era una extraña esencia maligna que se sentía en el camino a Hyrule; Zelda muy sorprendida se puso a pensar en los sueños que había tenido y temía que algo malo sucediera de nuevo a ella y a Link.

Astun le contó acerca de una maravillosa espada a Link, pero, no quería ir a buscarla porque seria en vano ya que toda la maldad había desaparecido del mundo desde que Ganon y el skull kid fueron destruidos, pero Astun insistió, le dijo a Link que esas esencias no solo el las había sentido sino que también el rey de Hyrule.

Link: Mmm no creo que sea conveniente ir

Astun: Tienes que ir, como servidor a Hyrule, debes de protegerlo

Link: Mmm pero no veo ningún peligro además, si algo llegase a suceder, Zelda lo soñaría o cosas así, ella me advertiría sobre el nuevo peligro (confiando diciendo esas palabras y al mismo tiempo ve a Zelda que la noto muy pensativa) Zelda?

Zelda: eh? Ah! Si.

Astun: Bueno solo vine a advertirles, si necesitan algo llámenme por favor

Zelda: Si Astun lo haremos, ve con cuidado

Cuando Astun partió, Zelda los otros dos días se mostró preocupada por lo que fuera a suceder

Link: No pasará nada Zelda ya veras que tengo razón

Zelda: Si.

Link: ..._Que pasará si Astun tiene razón?, iré por la espada?, no lo creo pero la mirada de Zelda me muestra preocupación_ (pensaba)

Link no sabia que hacer hasta que Zelda le pidió a Link que fuera en busca de esa espada ya que no era algo normal que su padre se preocupara por sentir una simple esencia

Nohansen: Lamentablemente es verdad, he podido sentir una esencia maligna cerca de Hyrule...nos harías un gran favor si buscas la causa y la solución a esta nueva amenaza Link

Link: Esta bien su majestad, solo necesitaba confirmar con usted que algo anda mal en esto

Nohansen: Gracias Link por seguir protegiendo Hyrule

Link: No deseo que caiga en las oscuridades (ve a Zelda que estaba atrás del Rey, Nohansen mientras hablaba con Link) (pensaba)..._y mucho menos si te hacen daño_...No dejaré que pase nada malo en Hyrule (se prepara para partir) Me retiro (hace una reverencia)

Zelda: ..._Oh Link si tan solo supieras lo mucho que me importas_ (pensaba) Ve con cuidado

Nohansen: Si necesitas a guerreros no dudes en mandar una orden y enviaré los que necesites Link: Así esta bien su majestad, no fallaré

Mientras partía, Zelda veía su silueta partir y con demasiados pensamientos en su mente sobre lo que estaba pasando, su padre tenía una idea de lo que los dos chicos sentían mutuamente, eran cosas normales y como buen padre era fácil notarlo en la mirada de su hija.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lïnk:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Link viajó hasta el reino donde vivía Astun, y al llegar allá le pregunto a Astun en donde se encontraba esa maravillosa espada.

Astun: Te lo dije, algo esta mal, te contaré sobre esta espada; los goron habían protegido esa espada por mas de 5000 años y nadie mas que el rey de hyrule y los guardianes de la espada podían saber acerca de ella nadie mas excepto el elegido para usarla

Link: Que? El rey sabe donde esta?? Y por que me mando aquí?

Astun: Espera, aun debes saber más...el nombre de la espada ya que para obtenerla se necesitaba saber su nombre ya que los goron no dejaban pasar a nadie que no supiera el nombre de la espada y su nombre era "la espada de Sunmoon". Sin saber el nombre de la espada no puedes hacer nada, por eso estas aquí, si el rey menciona el nombre el mal regresa, ya que la familia real esta maldita porque el mal quiere asegurarse de que nadie saber sobre la existencia de esa espada pero los sabios dejaron pistas para que mi familia supiese del nombre y ahora lo sabes tú.

Esta historia sorprendió a Link ya que nunca pensó que la familia podría estar maldita.

Astun: Ahora debes de ir Death Mountain a pedir la espada en nombre del rey de Hyrule.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::žë¦dã:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras que en el castillo de Hyrule, Nohansen, le dio un libro viejo a su hija, pero le advirtió que si mencionaba algo sobre lo que estaba escrito en el, algo malo podría suceder y que mejor no dijera nada y disimulara que no sabía nada.

Cuando Zelda terminó de leer el libro, que hablaba sobre la espada Sunmoon, inmediatamente, se sorprendió ya que la espada Sunmoon tenía grandes poderes destructivos, ya que la espada servia para controlar los elementos y además podría causar la muerte de su portador ya que solo alguien de corazón puro y bueno que nunca haya pensado en algo malo podría ser capaz de soportar y poder controlar su poder, pero, ella ya no quería que Link se fuera a arriesgar.

Zelda: Pero padre, y si algo malo llegase a sucederle?? Que haremos?

Nohansen: Deberías decirle lo que sientes por el

Zelda: Que??? (sonrojada al extremo) de que estas hablando?

Nohansen: jajaja no te preocupes hija, desde que te vi junto con Link supe que esa mirada no solo era de confianza, hay algo más que puede surgir entre ustedes dos, solo debes decirle lo que sientes

Zelda: ...

Nohansen: Estoy seguro que si lo haces, no podrá la espada hacerle daño (pone su mano en el hombro de su hija y se retira en los pasillos del castillo)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lïnk:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras con Link y Astun salieron de la casa, Astun se desmayo y su cuerpo se empezó a deformar luego

Link: Astun!, Astun! Que sucede?? Que paso???

Link trato de levantarlo pero fue arrojado muy lejos de donde estaba, Link se sorprendió por el golpe que Astun le dio y cuando Astun se paro

Link: Pero que diablos???

Link se sorprendió al ver su rostro el rostro de Astun era diferente ya no era Astun sino que era Ganon

Link: No puede ser menos tu!!!!!

Era Ganon, fue destruido por Link con sus propias manos pero el Ganon que estaba parado allí no era una ilusión era Ganon en persona.

Link: Que es lo que haces aquí!  
Ganon: Jajajajaja! (tenía la mirada baja y poco a poco la levanto pronunciando) Link...viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo no crees?  
Link: (estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que hacer)

Ganon: Jajajajaja! Ese tal Astun no fue mas que una persona hecha con magia jajajajajaja

Link: Que????? Que quieres decir???? Que Astun solo fue una ilusión???

Ganon: Así es! Idiota ahora todo esta hecho, podré pelear contra ti una vez más y cuando te derrote seré dueño de la Trifuerza y el universo! Jajajajajaja!

Link: No voy a permitir que hagas eso! Protegeré a Hyrule como sea!!

Ganon: Jajajajaja! Siempre con lo mismo

Link: Lo se pero con esos pensamientos te derrote o lo olvidaste??

Ganon: Eso fue antes! ahora me toca ser el dueño de todo Hyrule

En eso Ganondorf se elevo en los aires y empezó a avanzar hacia el castillo de Hyrule, Link sorprendido lo siguió y cuando llego vi que el castillo había sido atacado. Cuando entro para ver que paso con Zelda, vio que Ganon la estaba capturando.

Link: Déjala!!! (saca su espada)

Zelda: Link!!

Ganon: Jajajajaja! Con esa espada no podrás derrotarme, recuerda que necesitas la espada Sunmoon! Sin ella no eres un rival para mi jajaja!

(de la mano derecha de Ganon sostenía una esfera de cristal y esta envolvió a Zelda, con la izquierda Ganon lanzó un ataque a Link pero este ataque causa que Link quede desmayado) Jajajajaja! Pronto nos veremos!

Zelda: No!! LINK!!

**

* * *

**

**Bien aqui le dejo o.o que debo ver lo de los caps xD dejen reviwes porfavor! si quieren que le continue n.n bueno me despido y dejen Reviews que quiero saber como esta quedando y si esta quedando bien le continuo sino lo mejoro P cuidense y gracias por leer este cap**


	2. Capitulo 2 Nuevo Viaje

**Ok esta es el segundo capitulo :P espero que les guste grax por sus reviews (ahora si lo escribí bien XD)**

**A propositooooooo quien me ayudo con este fic es Hades-sama aqui mail por si lo quieren contactar jejeje miguel guión bajo pineda15 ok? es de hotmail n.n -w-**

**Nota: Ya saben que las _cursivas _son pensamientos ok? n.n**

* * *

_**Cap. 2 Nuevo viaje**_

Al despertar, Link solo encontró sobrevivientes, y rápidamente se levanto y fue a Kokiri Forest, pero encontró lo mismo...estaba destruido, los kokiris apenas sobrevivieron pero todas sus viviendas fueron destruidas. Encontró a Saria que ayudaba a curar a algunos heridos.

Link: Saria!! Saria! Que fue lo que sucedió?

Saria: Link (baja la mirada) Fue Ganondorf, ha regresado, lo destruyo todo, lo quemo todo, y los puentes que conectaban a otros reinos los destruyo con un gran control del viento, fue horrible (derrama unas lágrimas)

Link: Saria...(la abraza) prometo que todo esto terminará y venceré al mal

Saria: Por favor, eres el único que puede lograrlo, todos confiamos en ti, ahora ve en busca de la espada Sunmoon, antes de que Ganondorf tome el control sobre todo Hyrule

Link: Si! No hay tiempo que perder, tu cuida a los Kokiris como una de las sabias

Saria: Ese es mi trabajo, haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlos

Link: Nos veremos luego

Saria: Cuídate mucho Link y buena suerte

Link: Gracias, tu también cuídate (empieza a partir)

Su primera parada para encontrar la espada Sunmoon, como le había dicho, tenía que empezar a buscar en la Death Mountain, debía ir con los goron y contarles lo sucedido, cuando llegó a Kakariko Village estaban dos skulls, los skulls eran calaveras armadas de pies a cabeza y tenían una espada larga fabricada con husos de monstruos

Link: Pagarán por romper la paz en este lugar

Skull1: Jajajajaja! Miren, el cree que nos puede derrotar Jajajajaja

Skull2: Jajajaja! Somos cuatro contra uno, y apenas podrías con uno niño

Link: Se arrepentirán por lo mencionado y en especial por haber perturbado este lugar! (saca su espada y se pone en posición para luchar)

Sakull1: Jajajajaja! Esto será interesante, empecemos!

Los dos luchan y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Link ya tenía acorralado al Skull con el que luchaba, los otros tres skulls se quedaron sorprendidos por sus habilidades, ya que nunca creyeron que fuera a suceder eso, porque esos Skulls ya eran una nueva raza, y se suponía que nadie podría derrotarlos, y menos un joven como el.

Skull1: ...retirada!

Los demás skulls huyeron a excepción de uno de ellos que se quedó a pelear contra Link

Link: Cobardes!

Skull4: Yo te derrotaré! (se pone en su camino para dejar que los demás escapen)

Con esta batalla, Link se dio cuenta del punto débil de esta nueva raza de Skulls, estaba en la espalda justo en la cintura ya que allí no había protección.

Link: No son tan fuertes cuando sé su punto débil (guardó su espada y empezó a correr hacia la montaña donde los goron habitaban) Debo llegar lo más pronto posible!

Al estar a media montaña, ya era de noche y había luna llena y de pronto se encontró con unos hombres lobo, lo atacaron pero Link esquivo el primer ataque pero uno de los hombre lobo lo mordió

Link: Arghh! (se inca y grita por el dolor que estaba sufriendo en su interior) No puedo...rendirme (intenta levantarse) Debo...salvar...a ...Zelda Ahhh!!!!!!

Link se empezó a transformar en un lobo, ya transformado en un hombre lobo los ataco los hombres lobo salieron huyendo al ver el poder que Link había adquirido, pero, con los nuevos poderes que Link había adquirido quería seguir luchando así que los siguió corrieron, Link parecía ser demasiado rápido los alcanzo y de un ataque con sus garras los destruyo pero no solo con este ataque destruyo a los hombre lobo sino que también destruyo una parte le la roca sagrada de la montaña de los goron, los goron salieron asustados de lo que había pasado y luego vieron a Link humano de nuevo

Link: ...Argh (se levanta ya que del cansancio se había quedado ahí un rato) ...que paso? (al estar de pie ve a los goron)

Los goron muy amistosos recibieron a Link

Goron1: Oh! Es Link goro Link: Huh? Hola! Disculpen puedo pasar a la cueva?

Goron2: Claro goro y en especial cuando eres alguien que salvo este lugar goro Link: Jejeje gracias

Goron1: Ven goro vamos a darte algo goro

Link: No gracias, así estoy bien, tengo prisa

Goron1: Debe ser por el goro

Link: El?

Goron2: Si goro el goro Ganondorf goro

Goro1: Vimos desde la montaña goro que atacó el Kokiri Forest goro

Goron2: Así es goro

Link: ... (su rostro reflejaba la tristeza porque no pudo ayudar cuando mas se le necesitaba)

Goro1: No te pongas triste goro te ayudaremos goro

Goron2: Si! Goro

Goro1: ven vamos goro

Cuando Link entro a la cueva pidió permiso para hablar con el jefe de los goron el lo recibió y le pregunto a Link

Darunia: Link! Goro Hermano cuanto tiempo goro que es lo que se te ofrece? Goro

Link: Darunia necesito la espada que tanto han estado protegiendo el mal ha regresado y hay que detenerlo por eso vengo aqui para reclamar la espada y poder derrotar el mal que asecha Hyrule

Darunia: Mmm si, me he enterado de que el rey del mal ha regresado

Link: Así es (aprieta sus puños al recordar lo que había sucedido)

Darunia: De acuerdo, pero para saber que no me engañas al querer la espada dime cual es el nombre de la espada

Link: Se llama amm mmm...

Darunia???

Link: Su nombre es eh...(en voz baja) sundo no...mondu no... ! Sunmoon

Darunia: Bien, te llevare hacia la espada y por favor, salva a Hyrule otra vez

Link: Por eso estoy aqui

El goron lo llevo a la cueva donde se encontraba la maravillosa espada de Sunmoon.

Darunia: Te advierto algo goro

Link: que sucede?

Darunia: No será tan fácil obtener la espada goro debes de superar todas las pruebas goro pero nadie sabe cuantas ni como son goro solo el que entra y logra salir con vida goro

Link: No importa, yo vine aqui para obtener la espada, no importa que pruebas sean pero la conseguiré

Darunia: Bien goro ahora entra y vence a tus propios miedos goro

Link entró a la dichosa prueba, y la entrada por la que pasó, se cerró con el fin de no dejarlo salir hasta que hubiese cumplido con su objetivo o bien...haber muerto.

Los gorons se quedaron afuera del lugar esperando a que saliera, pasó el día y Link más no salía...

Goron1: No sale goro

Goron2: Y y y y y y si le paso algo?!goro

Goron1: Hay que sacarlo goro!

Darunia: No, hay que confiar en el goro esto apenas inicia goro

Paso otro día y no se sabía nada de el...hasta el tercer día mientras los gorons dormían, escucharon un ruido extraño que les llamó su atención.

Goron1: que sucede? goro

Darunia: ...

Goron2: Se abre la entrada goro

Goron1: Si! goro

Link había superado la prueba, pero estaba herido, cayo de rodillas y los gorons lo ayudaron como pudieron, y cuando Link se levanto y tenía en sus manos la legendaria espada Sunmoon

Goron1: Que bien! goro

Darunia: Bien hecho hermano goro

Goron2: Nos tenias preocupados goro

Darunia: Ahora Link goro descanza un poco goro

Link: Lo siento pero debo partir de una vez para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

Goron1: Quédate goro

Link: Pero...

Darunia: Solo te tomará un día de descanzo goro

Goron2: Así repondrás tus fuerzas goro

Link: ...(con una cálida sonrisa) esta bien me quedare un día a descanzar

Goron2: Bien! goro

Luego los goron muy amablemente le dieron una nueva vestimenta, y entraron a la caverna de los goron, para que pudiese descanzar.

Darunia: Hermano Link goro

Link: Digame señor Darunia

Darunia: hay más que debes de saber goro

Link: Que sucede?

Darunia: La espada Sunmoon como tal goro encierra muchos poderes místicos goro pero también demonios que mantenia sellados goro

Link: Que quiere decir?

Darunia: Que cuando sacaste la espada Sunmoon goro no solo sacaste la espada goro quitaste el sello que tenían 8 demonios goro

Link: Y que debo de hacer?

Darunia: Es sencillo goro debes de sellarlos otra vez goro

Link: Bien...pero donde se encuentran esos demonios? vendran por mi?

Darunia: No goro debes de pasar por el camino mas largo a Hyrule goro

Link: eso queda por Kakariko Village no es así?

Darunia: así es goro de ahí irás a el Dominio Zora goro

Link: Bien

Darunia: Ahora dedicate a descanzar hermano goro tu viaje apenas inicia goro

Después de que Darunia dejara a Link para que descanzará un rato, Link tenia la vista en el cielo, y le llegaban recuerdos mientras veía el cielo, no podía seguir esperando pero debía descanzar si quería salvar a Hyrule y en especial a Zelda.

A la mañana siguiente Link ya estaba más que listo para partir, antes de que los gorons lo despidieran, Darunia tenía más que decirle a Link

Darunia: El nombre del primer demonio es Yanemba goro

Link: Esta bien lo derrotaré

Darunia: Ten cuidado goro tiene la habilidad de controlar dos elementos goro el agua y la tierra goro debes de encontrar el báculo de las estaciones azul goro te permetirá congelar las aguas goro también te permitía hacer la tierra fértil en una tierra espantosa infértil goro cuidate Héroe del Tiempo goro

Link: Gracias por todo

Así el nuevo viaje de Link inició hacia Hyrule, sería una gran prueba para él, ya que no sabría a lo que se enfrentaría...

* * *

**Bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado dejen Reviews porfa :P lo siento si tarde en actualizar pero tuve problemas con la computadora y apenas los pude solucionar. Cuidense y gracias por leer el fic ;D**


End file.
